Between Dreams and Reality
by Ischza-Wanwan
Summary: When Hermione woke up, she was a different person. Unexpectedly, she became a fairytale character. Can things get any weirder than that?


**Between****Dreams****and****Reality****  
><strong>**A****Dramione****Fanfiction****by****Ischza-Wanwan**

**Romance/Humor**

**Rated T for the Swear Words**

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters :]_

_I don't own the song either so... Oh, just read it x]_

"Hmmm..." Hermione Granger moaned before opening her eyes to the brightly lit room. _What__the?_ Her eyes widened when she took in the whole scene. Everything was unfamiliar. She doesn't remember ever walking or arriving in this place. she doesn't even remember where she'd been last time she was awake. _Oh__God,_ she thought to herself. _Was__I__kidnapped?_

She sat up on the soft bed and slipped on the cute shoes that she doesn't know ever belonged to her and observed her surroundings. It wasn't a big room. What's weird about it is that the room had no doors. Just a window located in the back of the room which seemed quite high to reach.

Hermione searched for her wand in her pocket but it's not there... She doesn't even have a pocket! _What__am__I__wearing? _She caught sight of a mirror and ran towards it to check her reflection. "What in the world?" she exclaimed. She was wearing a beautiful gown suitable for a princess. She had flowers on her hair which was probably ten-feet long! She closed her eyes tightly and chanted, "This is just a dream... Just a weird dream... Wake up... WAKE UP!" But when she opened her eyes, she was still in the doorless room with her ten-feet long hair.

She sighed. This reminded her a lot of that muggle story, Rapunzel. _This__is__ridiculous._ "What am I supposed to do? How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" she shrieked. Then an idea popped into her mind. In the story, Rapunzel is kept by an evil person who acts like her mother (but she doesn't know that she's evil). So where was she? And aside from that, Rapunzel will be visited by a handsome prince and he'll be the one to save her from the evil witch. She smiled at the thought.

"I wonder what he's like?" she murmured as she imagined the perfect prince who'll sweep her off her feet.

Just then, the window burst open and she gasped in surprise. She walked cautiously towards the window. "W-who's there?" she squeaked.

A boy with platinum blonde hair jumped inside the room, landed stylishly on his knees as he panted, his eyes shut tight. When he opened his eyes, Hermione saw the familiar silvery-blue eyes of-

"MALFOY?" she exclaimed.

Draco Malfoy looked up, his eyes still had that proud, cold look in them. He stood up, his stature tall and lean and he looked suspiciously at Hermione. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

She gaped at him for a few moments. _He__doesn't__know__me?_ Hermione groaned. "You have got to be joking! _You_ are the PRINCE?"

"I asked you a question, MUDBLOOD... Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked more viciously.

"If you don't know me," Hermione narrowed her eyes as emphasis. "How come you called me a Mudblood?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are living in hiding, are you not? Mudbloods are hiding from the kingdom. They're a disgrace to the Wizarding World," he said a-matter-of-factly.

"You little..." Hermione wanted to strangle him but refrained from doing so. Draco was the prince. He has no choice but to save her. She'd better calm herself. She cleared her throat. "Then, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was... being chased," he muttered. "By fan girls."

Hermione laughed. "No kidding?"

Draco huffed. "You try being chased for a change. Get out of this shit pit or something," he said.

She felt it as the cue to tell him the situation. "I can't," she said softly, for dramatic effect or somewhat.

"...Fine, suit yourself... See ya," he said before climbing up the window again, to Hermione's utter bewilderment.

"YOU AREN'T EVEN GONNA ASK ME WHY I CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE?" she asked furiously.

Draco stopped and looked at her again, his expression thoughtful. Then he said, "No doors?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "No! Someone's got me locked up in here. There's a barrier."

He shrugged. "Use your wand, then."

"I DON'T HAVE A WAND! For some reason, my wand's not here in this bloody chamber!"

"That's not my problem anymore. Till then, Mudblood," he winked at her before climbing again but Hermione pulled him back down and he landed on his butt.

"OUCH! How dare you!" he yelled at her.

"Oh grow up! You _have_ to save me!" she yelled back.

"You're crazy, woman! Why in hell would I waste my magic on you? Or why would I risk my neck to save a Mudblood? Wait till my Father hears about this!" he threatened.

"Oooohhh... I'm so scared," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off," he replied as he got back on his feet. Then he caught sight of her long hair. "Bloody hell... Why in the world did you grow your hair so long?"

"I dunno... When I woke up, it was like that."

"Okay... Clarifications... You are _not_ here because you're a mudblood... You're here because you're being kept prisoner?"

"Yes, I am a Muggleborn but I _am _being kept a prisoner here, for some unknown reason," Hermione answered. He made a face and she scowled at him.

"So, who's the _evil_ person?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm not even supposed to know that she's bad," Hermione said sheepishly.

Draco gave her a befuddled look. "Is this some sort of trap? Are fan girls hiding here somewhere?" he looked around, his posture alert.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Malfoy," she replied irritably.

"That's _Prince_ Draco Malfoy to you," he retorted with an air of superiority.

"Alright then, _Prince__Draco__Malfoy_... How are you planning to save me?" Hermione asked, her arms crossed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Whoever told you that I plan on saving you?" he said and Hermione glared at him.

"You bastard! You can't leave me here!" she screamed.

"Sheesh... Quiet down. I'll try breaking the barrier alright?" he drew out his wand and cast a spell. He returned his gaze to her and said, "Try extending your hand outside."

Hermione slowly and carefully reached out of the window. Just when she thought it was a success,

ZAP!

She'd been electrocuted and thrown away to the other side of the room with a loud thud as she screamed in pain. She heard footsteps running towards her and a loud voice saying, "I'm sorry!" and she felt someone holding her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Draco asked, his eyes full of worry and it seemed surreal to see this side of him after years of seeing him be his normally arrogant self. She hated to admit it but with his eyes like that, she felt her heart skip a beat. Or perhaps it was because of the shock. _Shit._"

"It's... okay... I'm fine," she struggled to sit up but Draco stopped her.

"I'll carry you. You should just lie down," he lifted her and headed towards the bed. He laid her there softly and tucked her under the covers.

"Why are you being so kind all of a sudden?" Hermione asked.

"I feel... guilty.. It's my fault," he said sheepishly.

"Draco Malfoy's admitting he made a mistake?" her mouth twisted into a smile.

Draco's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. She chuckled. It's not everyday you see _the_ Draco Malfoy blush. _He's__cute__like__that._ Draco chose that moment to look at her again so he caught her watching him. This time, Hermione was the one to blush and Draco smiled smugly.

"So... I guess the only way to get you out of this place is to beat the bad guy in a Wizard's duel," Malfoy said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded. "I guess... But she must be powerful if you can't cut through her barrier."

"How sure are you that it's a _she_?" he asked.

"Just a guess," she replied. In the story, Rapunzel was taken hostage by a _woman_ so that's basically the reason she figured that one out.

"Alright, then. All we have to do is wait for her to show up."

"Wait," Hermione blurted out. "You're going to help me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I just wanna congratulate the evil witch who's kept your annoying arse here for the longest time. Damn it, woman! Act cool will ya?" he said with obvious impatience. "What do you think I'm staying here for? Tea time? God you're such an irritating-"

Hermione hugged him. "Thank you, Draco..."

Draco cleared his throat. "_Prince_ Draco," and he heard her giggle. He smiled as he returned her warm embrace.

Suddenly, thunder clapped and lightning struck from outside. They broke apart as they felt a dark presence approach. "HIDE!" Hermione told him.

"How am I supposed to save you if I hide?" he asked incredulously.

"I'll distract her. Show up when the time's right," she instructed him. Draco nodded and he crawled under the the bed. "Thank you," she whispered softly but loud enough to let him hear.

A few seconds later, a black-hooded figure appeared. A white hand reached out to remove the cloak and it fell with a soft thud on the floor. Hermione gasped when she saw who it was. Voldemort gave her an evil smile which was supposed to be warm and gentle. "Hermione," he breathed in his usually cold and terrifying voice. He extended his arms to welcome her in an embrace. "Come to Father."

Hermione reluctantly approached him and accepted his embrace. She got her last guess wrong. Instead of an evil woman, it was an evil man. The terrifying Dark Lord, Voldemort. _That__was__awkward...__Really__awkward__hugging__him..._ He stroked her hair greedily and said, "I know, Hermione. Daddy looks horrible. But if you use your magic, everything will be alright."

"B-but... _Father_... I don't have a wand with me."

Voldemort gave a maniacal laugh. "Hilarious! My dear, dear girl... All you have to do is sing and your magical hair will do its wonders."

"SING? I can't even sing a single note!" she exclaimed in horror.

"True, true. But it doesn't matter. Just say, 'Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine," he told her.

Hermione sighed. "Okay... Ummm... Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the-"

"Alright, stop, stop... It's done it's magic. Thank you, my dear," he said and Hermione saw that his face had turned into the handsome face of Tom Riddle. "You gave me a headache," she heard him mutter.

Just then, Draco made an impressive tumbling egg roll stunt from under the bed. "Leave her alone! It's not her fault she can't sing!" he yelled.

"Who is this, Hermione? I think he's put too much bleach on his hair," Voldemort said, crossing his arms in an uncaring way.

"I'm Prince Draco, you idiot! Release Hermione now!" and then he pulled out his wand.

"Are you challenging me to a duel, Prince Draco?"

Draco smirked. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Voldemort smirked back. "Foolish boy..." Voldemort murmured before pulling out his own wand. "You dare challenge Lord Voldemort."

"Shut the fuck up Voldy. Take your place," Draco spat. Voldemort's smirk widened and he walked towards him in the center of the room.

_One..._

The two wizards bowed to each other.

_Two..._

They walked in opposite directions...

_Three..._

They made their positions and then...

"Impedimenta!" Draco yelled and Voldemort was blown away. Through the mess, Hermione and Draco heard Voldemort's evil laugh. He stood up again and Draco prepared himself.

"Incendio!" but Draco managed to get away from that.

"Expulso!" Draco yelled.

"Congfringo!"

Voldemort threw him more jinxes and hexes until he finally hit him with, "Petrificus Totalus!" Voldemort laughed crazily.

"No!" Hermione shrieked but Voldemort continued his spell casting.

"Crucio!" he cried. "Crucio!"

"Please! Stop! Don't hurt him! Voldemort please..." she pleaded.

The petrifying spell had worn off on Draco and he was writhing in pain. Voldemort stopped and turned to Hermione. "Why, Hermione? Have you fallen for this boy?" he asked her.

Hermione reluctantly said, "I... So what if I had? It doesn't matter. Just stop hurting him... I won't go anywhere. Just stop it..."

Voldemort nodded. "I see..." and then he turned to Draco again. And then he said, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed as the curse hit Draco... "No..." she cried softly as she ran to him. She shook him but Draco didn't budge. He was staring at nothing and he wasn't breathing. "Draco..." she cried. Then she glared at Voldemort. "You... you demon!" she yelled.

Voldemort just laughed. "Thank you, my dear. This will serve as a lesson for you. Never, ever try to escape this place again and no other lives will perish. Now, how about some tea?"

Hermione paid no attention to him as she caressed Draco's handsome face. In the short time they've spent together, she'd discovered that Draco can actually be a good person if he wants to be. And he could be really adorable when he's embarrassed. But now, she will never be able to see those interesting things about Draco Malfoy. Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Flower, gleam and glow," she sang, still off-tune.

"Oh, Hermione... Please stop," she heard Voldemort say. "It's mind-breaking."

"Let your power shine..."

"I said... STOP!"

"Make the clock reverse..."

Voldemort gasped in horror when he saw his skin cracking. "Hermione, you're killing me!"

"Bring back what once was mine..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What once was mine..." As Hermione sang the last words horribly, Voldemort exploded into pieces and he was gone. Her tears continued to fall on Draco's face. Voldemort had gone... But so had Draco.

"You sing... terribly..." she heard someone say. She gasped as she saw Draco open his eyes slowly. "Hey, Mudblood."

Hermione, tears and all, hugged him tightly. "You're alive!"

Draco chuckled. "Your god-awful singing brought me back from the dead. Can you believe it?"

Hermione hit him playfully. "Shut up, Malfoy! You owe me..."

"What? I just saved your fucking life!"

"Correction... _I _saved _my_ life. You _died_ remember? _I _raised _you _from the dead..." Hermione smiled victoriously at him.

Draco sat up and stared at her. "Thanks. I guess I do owe you..."

Hermione grinned. "You bet you do."

"Alright... I won't call you 'Mudblood' anymore."

"Good."

"I'll treat you kindly from now on," he continued.

"Very good," Hermione smiled even more.

"And," Draco gave her a charming smile that made her blush. "_I'll__make__you__my__wife..."_

"Excellent," and then upon realizing what he just said, "WHAT?"

Draco just grinned wider. "I'll start with a kiss," he leaned in and she heard warning bells ring in her ears. She stared at his lips before she felt herself close her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers.

"Miss Granger," a voice both familiar and unfamiliar started to break through her senses.

"Miss Granger," it went on again.

"Shut up... Malfoy and I are about to kiss," she muttered, her eyes still closed.

She then heard people laughing and she opened her eyes to find all the third year students of Hogwarts staring at her with amusement. And standing in front of her was none other than Severus Snape, the dreaded Potions Master.

Hermione gulped. "Ummm... Hello, P-professor..."

A vein was seen pulsating on Snape's temple. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry for interrupting your interesting dream. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will be happy to continue your snogging in the real world later. Well, maybe after _detention_. Now, turn to page three-hundred-and-ninety-four..."

She felt herself flush a deep red as everyone continued to stare at her. Harry and Ron gave her funny looks but she just shrunk back on her seat. This is the first time she ever received detention. And this is the first time she fell asleep in class. She shouldn't have given an all nighter for that stupid Runes Essay!

Hermione suddenly felt an urge to look to her left to where the Slytherins sat. Draco Malfoy was there, grinning at her from ear to ear. She glared at him and instantly regretted looking at him. A minute later, she received a flying paper butterfly and she gave Draco another fierce look. He just winked at her and she wanted to strangle him for making her feel wonderful and idiotic at the same time. She grudgingly opened the letter and read Draco's neat handwriting.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Snape's**____**right.**____**I'd**____**be**____**happy**____**to**____**continue**____**our**____**snogging**____**later**____**after**____**you've**____**received**____**your**____**detention.**____**You**____**know,**____**you**____**really**____**do**____**have**____**an**____**awful**____**singing**____**voice.**____**So**____**don't**____**sing**____**anymore,**____**okay?**____**You**____**don't**____**have**____**magical**____**hair**____**that**____**glows**____**so**____**please...**____**Just **__**don't**__** sing.**____**You'll**____**give**____**us**____**all**____**a**____**headache**____**if**____**you**____**do.**____**And**____**just**____**so**____**you**____**know,**____**I'll**____**keep**____**my**____**promises.**____**So**____**don't**____**worry**____**a**____**thing**____**about**____**it.**_

_**Your wonderful future husband,**_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S: Do you mind if I 'slytherin' your dreams again tonight? ;)**_

She looked disbelievingly at Draco. He penetrated her mind? He gave her the dream? _That__foul,__loathsome,__evil,__little__cockroac_h! she thought. But Draco was unaffected. He continued to smile that charming smile at her. Hermione wanted to slap and kiss him at the same time but in the end, she smiled back. She took her quill and wrote on the paper.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**You sly git! You still owe me... Get ready for payback time... See you later.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

She couldn't stop her anticipation for class and her detention to be over. She had a kissing session with Draco Malfoy to attend to...

**Author's note: *chuckles* How's that for a Dramione fanfic? I couldn't help it... I MUST WRITE THIS ONE... I enjoyed making this story a lot... Hope you all like my first Dramione! I just love Tom Felton! He's the perfect Draco Malfoy... And Emma's a wonderful Hermione... Gotta love 'em Britons!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
